The Only Exception
by ForgetMeNot189
Summary: When the Uchiha left, everyone noticed a change in Naruto, they expected it. Nearly five years on and everyone thinks Naruto's over what happened. That is until they're sent on a mission with word that the Uchiha may be involved. Can they convince Naruto that enough's enough or can they make an exception? Will Naruto finally bring her Uchiha back or face his back once more?
1. Wild and Untamed Locks

**The Only Exception**

 **Chapter One: Wild and Untamed Locks**

* * *

A thin line of sweat trickles down Uzumaki Naruto's forehead, causing her to grimace. She'd never been fond of sweating. Then again, who is fond of sweating? After a hard workout session it's to be expected. It's scorching out today too, Konohagakure being in its prime during the summer season. Lots of people are out and about today, so she'd taken solace with a long training session. She'd never been one for crowds anyway. Why she'd chosen training ground 7 with little shade provided is beyond her.

Call it a spur of the moment and little planning ahead.

Her sore muscles are singing for the showers and her unruly locks are creating a beehive of tangles, which she'd have to tackle. Conditioner's her hairs best friend, yet it always ends in a tug of war with the hair brush. She sighs, stretching out her muscles and ending her training session. After a quick shower she might be able to catch Ichiraku's before the lunchtime rush hits. That's if she's lucky...

'Woah, do my eyes deceive me or are those bingo wings growing upwards?'

Puffing out her cheeks, Naruto glances up to see Kiba standing over her, all in his six foot glory with a wolfish grin. Of course he'd be here, right now, when she's looking anything but presentable. Then again, she'd outgrown her days of the orange jumpsuit and gone on to shorts, tank top and, to keep her trademark, an orange ribbon to keep her hair up in a high pony tail.

'Hey, which way are you going home?' Kiba asks, extending his hand to help her up, 'Don't take the alleyways; someone'll mistake you for one of those hobos.'

'Aww, here I thought you had a heart, Inuzuka,' she mutters, shaking her head as she ignores his hand and stands up shakily. Damn, she'd gone a bit too far today with the leg sessions. She'd pay for that tomorrow morning, where she'd be hobbling about like an old granny.

'Hey,' she snaps, turning and shoving him 'what do you mean by that?! I walk past those guys every day, no way are they hobos. Only yesterday they were chugging on beer and dealing out cards!'

Ruffling his short brunette hair, Kiba chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as he retorts 'Oh yeah, because that's real luxury, 'Ruto.'

Too tired to shake him off, she ignores his arm and teases 'So, what can I do for you, Kibbles? Here to get a whiff of my supreme strength before running home with your tail tucked up your backside, cause you can't handle it?'

He sniffs dramatically around her, his face scrunching up. 'Supreme strength? You're kidding me. I smell pussy.' He grins cheekily, winking at her to show he's only kidding. If he had to choose anyone off the top of his head about who trained the most it would be Naruto, without a doubt. There're only three places you could find her: training grounds, home or the Ichiraku stand. That reminds him, he really needs to take her out more to other places. Having ramen all the time isn't a healthy diet.

'Well where's your head been then, up some bush or tree? Cause you're barking up the wrong one,' Naruto jokes, sighing in relief as they reach the exit to the training grounds and entering the woods. Welcome to the land of shade, where she can finally stop sweating as bad as the Waterfall Villages entrance.

'Urgh kami...' Kiba groans, leaning on her more as he complains 'speaking of pussy, remember that damn cat of the Daimyo's wife? Could she ever keep that pussy locked up? It was out every other day, I swear.'

'Clearly the pussy wanted some attention.' Cerulean eyes gleam, suppressing her laughter. No matter what topic they discuss, they always somehow turn it dirty. The amount of times they'd get reprimanded over it...there's brain damage over the amount of times they've been walloped for being crude, she's sure.

'Probably couldn't get enough of it at home,' Kiba replies with a chuckle, looking down at her in amusement.

Nodding along, Naruto grins, 'Mm, they do say pets act like their owners...'

Kiba's canines glint, from the shafts of light streaming through the trees canopies, as he tilts his head back with a bark of laughter.

Giggling, Naruto shrugs off his tanned arm and bounds further along the pathway. His chuckles follow her as he jogs to catch up. It doesn't take long, due to his long legs. Damn them. She swears she's going to be forever short. Albeit she's not that short, she's five foot six after all, but still...in comparison to the likes of him it's not fair. Her head tilts up to look at Kiba's gangly lithe frame. A big kid in a man's body. She shakes her head, looking away. Over the years they'd all gone from being scrawny twelve and thirteen year olds to these grown up eighteen year olds, who suddenly have more responsibility then they realise. Although Naruto tends to ignore that, if anything she's just thankful they've all reached double digits and are continuing to do so. The amount of shinobi who don't reach their late teens...it's a sobering thought.

'Hey, where'd that foxy grin that I know and love go?' a voice interrupts her thoughts and a hand drags her body closer to a solid warmth. 'Come on, 'Ruto. It's a beautiful day and we have it off, what'cha thinking about?'

Her lips curling at the sound of his goofy voice, which he's put on, Naruto holds his wrist, replying 'Never ponder on what a girl thinks about, you'll end up chasing that tail of yours round in circles. It's a complex and dangerous territory.'

Kiba nods along knowingly, smirking as he adds 'Oh absolutely, we're not even taking into account for when the pipe's leaking.'

'Exact-' eyes widening at the ladies code of context, Naruto squirms out of his hold, shrieking 'What the-? You're not meant to know that! Who the hell told you?!'

Scrunching his face up at her outburst, Kiba frowns in confusion. 'What do you mean? Guys use that term all the time when they're talking about their girlfriends' time of the month. It's the latest term girls are using, right?'

Seeing her scarlet face, he rolls his eyes walking ahead and out of the woods, back out onto the streets of Konoha, 'Besides, it's not exactly hard to work out.'

Following closely behind, Naruto covers her face in dismay. They really thought that with those sayings the guys wouldn't catch on. Oh how wrong they'd been. Well great, no more period talks whilst guys are around that's for certain. Oh the mortification, if the guys had known all along and they'd gone into some detailed stuff...those guys know exactly what's going on down there. She grimaces at the thought. It's bad enough going through it, let alone hearing about it.

'Aww, come on, 'Ruto. It's not that bad when you think about it,' Kiba grins tugging her arms away from her face. 'I mean, there are other sayings you could use like...' his face scrunches up in thought.

It soon lights up like a Christmas tree, his lips curling into a Cheshire grin. He doesn't even care that she's squeamish over the whole idea of talking about this.

'Ready for this?' he asks dodging a passer-by and tugging her along.

Crossing her arms, Naruto heaves a sigh, gloomily looking away as she mutters 'Give me your best shot.'

'Well, I was thinking maybe 'Riding the cotton pony', y'know because of a tampon and-'

The warning glance from Naruto tells him to go no further as they pass a young family.

'-yeah...'

'How the heck are you so knowledgeable of this stuff anyway?' she mumbles, keeping her head low as she aims for the street which will take her to her flat.

He continues to ramble on, all whilst grinning '-'The Great Flood is another favourite or, my personal favourite 'Shark Week'. Get it? Because you're all hormonal and stressed and angry like a shark-'

Naruto sends a dark glare his way.

'-and Kiba will shut up before he's down a ball.' He finishes with a nod, noticing the dark look emitting from the blonde. Chuckling uncertainly he lengthens his stride, pulling her along until they're onto the street leading to Naruto's flat.

' _Anyway_ , I'm off to mine for a shower before heading to Ichiraku's. What're you up to? Need me for any reason?' Naruto inquires, reaching the building and entering swiftly in relief. Thank kami for air conditioning. Where would she be without it? Certainly not in this building that's a definite.

'N'aww do you think so little of me, 'Ruto? It's our day off, of course I'm going to spend it with my favourite and only blondie,' Kiba charms following her up the stairs, taking them three at a time, dodging the elderly woman passing as he does.

'I'm not the only blonde around here, dog breath. There's Ino and, in fact, the entire Yamanaka family the last time I checked.'

Waiting as she unlocks the door, Kiba leans on the wall with his right shoulder and crosses his arms. 'What? You don't want to spend a day with your best friend?'

Rolling her eyes, Naruto fiddles with her keys.

In truth, she spent most of her days alone, either training or at home. She didn't really spend time with the others. Sure when she was sixteen she was often out eating at restaurants with the others, goofing around and having movie nights. It just seemed to slowly stop; the movie nights weren't as often, meeting up became difficult as everyone was on missions. People didn't see each other as often because they're of different ranks. They'd all been warned of this. She's hardly surprised. Albeit she's still friends with Kiba and she's thankful for it.

Opening her door, she hesitates for the slightest second. It's almost been a year since anyone, but herself or Iruka, has been in her flat. It's transformed over the years from being a pig sty to being respectably neat. There were still the odd clothes lying about in her room, mostly on her bed, and maybe the odd dish not washed up, otherwise it's modestly clean. Plants now take up her window sill, she'd asked Ino for some tips on the best, however her personal favourites were the sunflowers.

Swallowing, she enters, reminding herself that it's her flat. There's no need to be all on edge about someone entering. Heading in first she allows Kiba to enter after, closing the door behind him.

'Welcome to my humble abode, I guess. I'm off for a shower, so don't break anything or make a mess, okay?'

Watching as she enters her bedroom, supposedly to get some clothes and a towel, Kiba wanders over to the kitchen. A smile tickles his lips as he looks around. Naruto had certainly straightened up from the loud mouth brat he remembered during their genin years. It's almost startling to see the place so spick and span. Wandering around he takes note of the small things she's added around the place to make it seem like home. Pictures hang on the main, large wall. The light captures them just right, to make him notice that they've been cleaned recently.

Browsing them, his eyes flicker over to the breeze filtering through the partially open window. Near them sit two tomato plants, side by side. Huh. Naruto's never been a vegetable and fruit type of girl. Heck, healthy in general...

 _'I wonder what made her change her tune...'_

Pursing his lips in thought, he wanders over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge his brows furrow. Not a lot of fruit or vegetables in here. Maybe it's a craving? He's heard that sometimes girls on their periods get weird cravings, like chocolate or a certain food. Maybe it's that...

Shaking his head, he shuts the fridge door and heads back over to the photos. There's something about them that's odd. A second look wouldn't harm his inquisitiveness, it's probably nothing anyway.

Studying them, Kiba can't help but grin at the sight of most of them being him and her. Due to being on the same team now, they often went out together. Pictures were obviously taken but he hadn't expected them to be on Naruto's wall. He felt heat rising to his cheeks slightly, yet he dismisses it because of the heat. He looks at each photo that's carefully framed, often grinning at the sight of one which sparks a memory.

In particular there's one where he's got his arm slung around her waist. They're coming out of the sea. It'd been hot that day too and after an exhausting mission they'd been allowed to relax at the beach on the way back. Naruto hadn't wanted to swim that day, which Kiba later found out was because of the seal marks. They showed up on her stomach like a tattoo and it made her uncomfortable to show them. Kiba didn't see why she was uncomfortable.

He'd be ignorant to not notice how beautiful Naruto could be if she let herself. In the picture she's grinning, showing off her pearl white teeth, and her cerulean eyes seem to dance due to the light catching them. Her naturally tanned body makes her fit into the scene like she's meant to be there. Due to all her training she has a body most women would be jealous of, what with her hour glass figure. Everything seems to be so tiny and skinny about her though. The times Kiba's picked her up and it's like she's a feather...she needs to eat more, seriously.

His eyes roam over him and Naruto in the picture. He remembers the comments that day, about them, luckily Naruto hadn't heard. Or hadn't reacted on it if she had, which was slightly disappointing. Naruto had gone to change into something slightly warmer for the evening, so the guys had set about making dinner. The others had joked about how Kiba should hook up with her or come out and just say they're dating. Apparently they looked like a couple. At first, Kiba had shrugged it off and made it a whole joke. Yet now days, what with them getting older, he's beginning to notice Naruto a little bit more than the 'best friend' kind of way.

It's shown by, well, now. He didn't need to come and see Naruto, he knows the blonde likes her personal space, yet he wanted to come and see her, to hang out and be around her. Is that bad? Is it obvious that he likes Naruto a little more than he should? He grimaces, scratching the back of his neck. If he was in a boat right now, he'd be sinking.

Just as he goes to turn around, hearing the shower finally turn off, he catches sight of something. Something that causes his stomach to tighten and churn uncomfortably. It rears the ugly green monster in him.

A picture of Naruto and _him_. The Uchiha. The traitor who broke Naruto's trust. The traitor who hurt the person who cared about him most, all for his fucked up excuse for revenge. Kiba clenches his fists to stop his anger from lashing out.

In the end, despite everything, she's still holding onto him. She still thinks he'll come back and be welcomed with open arms. Times have changed; it's too late for that. Everyone's agreed the Uchiha's a traitor, after so many years. You can't deny what's placed in front of you, which everyone else has come to know as fact. Everyone would think you're ignorant. It's probably why Naruto doesn't go around shouting and claiming she'll get him back anymore. It's ridiculous to hope that will happen, let alone believe it.

The thing is its Naruto. As long as the Uchiha's breathing Naruto will continue believing. It's hard because Kiba saw what it did to her the first time. He picked her up then, got her back on her feet, and forced her to eat and to stop her moping. He held her when she cried. No one else did. That traitor certainly didn't. So why does she continue to believe in him? What did she see that he didn't?

He stares at the picture, hoping it will shed some light. They're standing side by side. They must be at some festival or something because there are fireworks behind them, going off in the setting suns sky. They look to be thirteen, right before the time the Uchiha left maybe. Naruto's got that grin on her face, the one that's of pure happiness. The Uchiha's looking as gloomy as fucking ever. He's not even looking at the camera, instead he's looking off somewhere to her right. What the hell? The least he could do is look like he's enjoying himself or looking at the camera.

Feeling angered, Kiba turns away. Something about the Uchiha makes his blood boil. Shaking his head, he jumps at hearing a tapping noise.

 _Tap, tap, tap-tap! Tap-tap!_

Unfolding his arms, he notices a messenger hawk at the window. His heart drops at the sight of it. Today's meant to be their day off... Walking over to the window, he opens it ajar so he can receive the note. Watching as the bird flies away, he grasps the scroll. The Hokage's signature...great.

Knowing Naruto won't mind, he opens the scroll. Reading through the contents his eyes gradually widen. A sinking feeling slowly forms, already the tell-tale signs of adrenaline spark in his system. His mind already turns to his shinobi bag at home and the items packed.

'Kiba, what's wrong? What's with the scroll?'

Kiba attempts to smile, yet it comes out as more of a grimace.

He watches her facial expression. Those expressive wide blue eyes. Those wild, untamed locks escaping from her messy bun and cascading down to frame her face. The way her brows furrow and her eyes widen the slightest fraction when in wonder or confusion. How it's difficult to lie to her when she smiles with those unintentional pouty lips. It's difficult not to let her get away with stealing the last few remains of onigiri when they're eating lunch.

'Looks like we've been called to see Tsunade about a mission...'

It feels like it's the least of Kiba's worries when he's got the scroll in his grasp and bearing the weight of what other information it holds.

* * *

 _'Gaki,_

 _When you receive this, get your arse over to my office._

 _I have a mission request, which has your name written all over it._

 _It seems there's been unusual occurrences going on lately, which have created great concern, especially in the Land of Snow. I need you, Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru to find out what's going on and report back to me._

 _Brat, there's also been reported sightings of Uchiha there._

 _We'll discuss this further at my office._

 _Signed,_

 _Hokage of Konohagakure,_

 _Tsunade Senju.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please let me know what you thought!**

 **I wrote this spontaneously with vague ideas as to what's going to happen, so I hope you'll stay along for the journey.**

 **Make sure to follow, favourite and review, if you wish to.**

 **Thanks,**

 **ForgetMeNot189**


	2. Mind Over Matter

**The Only Exception**

 **Mind over Matter**

* * *

The walk to the Hokage Tower would only take fifteen minutes, yet Naruto got there in seven. Having parted with Kiba, as he had to collect his gear and Akamaru, she took to the rooftops with eagerness. It's the fastest travelling method in Konohagakure; the steady flow of civilians below would only slow her pace. Whilst she hadn't read Tsunade's letter personally, she's curious as to what the mission is. Tsunade never reveals much about the mission briefs in the summon scrolls anyway. The opportunities that came with missions are endless though. It can go from a simple D-rank mission to being A-rank. She should know after the mission to the Land of Waves.

Smiling at the memory, Naruto drops down onto the street in front of the Hokage Tower. As always, it stands with such intimidation and honour. She watches as a squad of ANBU ascend to the rooftops, sprinting onwards without a trace of their presence. It's remarkable. Naruto's always admired the ANBU, she just never considers herself being one. She had been asked before by the Head of ANBU, yet something about it put her off. Possibly because of the idea that the missions weren't exactly legal all the time and more often than not the missions required an assassination. It's not really her...forte.

Noticing they're no longer in sight, Naruto walks across the street, mindful of civilians passing, and ascends the stairs to Tsunade's office. Ever since her Genin days Naruto's had a bag at the ready. The shinobi life is an unpredictable one. Thankfully she had all her gear with her, so it meant she didn't have to go home again. Although she would have to message Iruka to water her plants...

Sighing, she briefly sends a smile to Genma and Raidō. However she stops when Genma asks 'Are you going to that mission briefing?'

'Yeah, I am.' Naruto answers, slightly confused that he's inquiring, 'What's up? Aren't you two meant to be on guard duty at the gates?'

'We're supposed to be,' they share of look of annoyance, 'but she's running us around ragged. She wants us to deliver the incoming paperwork from Suna, hassle some of the students at the Academy, who're finding it hilarious to run amuck by pranking the civilians, greet the Daimyo and his wife at the gates and guard the gates,' Genma complains, twirling the senbon in his mouth with irritation.

'O-kay...and when's this all meant to be done by?' Naruto asks, trying to hide her grin at their frustration. To be honest, she wouldn't want to be doing any of their jobs. The real fun's in creating the havoc, not sorting it out.

'End of today-Oh yeah...I forgot you were once one of those tykes who liked causing us havoc,' Genma grins, crossing his arms as he leans against the wall.

'That seems to have changed though for you, aye, Naruto?' Raidō asks with a smile, stretching his arms above his head.

'Yeah, I guess so. I'm still up for a prank or two but, y'know, I've got to let the younger generations fill the plate now. I'm pretty sure Konohamaru's doing a pretty good job of that the last time I heard.' Naruto couldn't help grinning at reminiscing over her scoundrel days. The days where fun and freedom were beckoning her call, no matter the repercussions, and having a bloody good laugh. She'll always remember with fondness the days where Iruka would run around after her, his head nearly exploding because of her frequent wind ups.

'Oh kami, don't even mention Konohamaru. I mean his pranks are pretty mean but they're nowhere near your standard,' Genma chuckles, asking 'Remember when you defaced the Hokage Monument? Didn't you have to scrub the whole lot off?'

'Oh, don't even remind me,' Naruto tells him with a shake of her head, 'my hands were course from then onwards, I swear. I won't be doing that ever again.'

Further along the hallway they hear a door slam open, causing their heads to crane to the right to see what's going on. They all freeze like statues hearing a voice bellow, 'I'm paying you _good money_ to _work_ , not to yip yap in the hallways! Get your arses over to the main gates, you two, and Gaki get your arse in here!'

Hearing the door slam once again, Genma chuckles under his breath, mumbling 'Clearly not enough...'

Laughing at his retort, Naruto waves them goodbye with a word of good luck as she passes.

Chuckling already, they depart from the blonde. Raidō slyly winks, calling back to her 'Oh, by the way, if you don't already know, Hokage-sama's in a very... _testing_ mood.'

Shaking her head, a cheek splitting grin tugging at her lips, she snorts.

Yes, the old hag's certainly in a _testing_ mood, which could either mean she's hung over or out of sake.

* * *

'-when the others arrive, I'll brief everyone however I thought you should be aware of that information. The Gaki already knows-'

Opening the door without knocking, Naruto furrows her brows. 'I should know what? What information are you on about?'

Hazel eyes narrow at the intrusion, yet the busty lady behind the desk ignores it and retorts 'Oh yes, welcome yourself inside, brat. I've only been waiting for you. As for the information you should know, I said as much in the scroll.'

Blinking in confusion, Naruto crosses her arms, replying 'I didn't read the scroll.'

'What?' Tsunade sits forward in her chair, interest peaking along with concern. 'How are you here then? That doesn't make sense-'

'No, no! I did get the scroll but Kiba opened it, he was at mine when it arrived that's all!' Naruto interjects, knowing that when the old hag gets stressful she tends to lash out and get angrier.

'...so, you didn't read the message yourself, none of it?' Tsunade inquires, standing up and coming round to perch herself on the desk. Crossing her arms under her bust, Tsunade sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead.

Biting her lip in concern, watching the old hag's reaction, Naruto asks tentatively 'It was just asking me to come here and be briefed on the mission...right?'

'Well, yes and no,' a masculine voice answers.

Jumping, Naruto turns, pointing her finger in the direction of the voice, whilst exclaiming 'Please tell me I'm really late because there's _no way_ he's here early! He's never been early a day in his life!'

Smirking, Tsunade rolls her eyes, informing the blonde as she turns to gesture Kakashi into the room 'Well, you better believe it, brat. He's early.'

'How the heck did you manage that?!' Naruto asks, with wide eyes as Kakashi approaches her with a salute in greeting. Chuckling, he leans against the wall, propping open the worn familiar, orange Icha Icha Paradise book.

'I told him to be here at nine this morning, knowing he'd be three hours late at the least. So I scheduled the meeting for eleven, when the actual meeting is,' Tsunade replies all knowingly, triumphantly looking at Kakashi, who merely closes his eyes in half-moons.

Naruto grins in disbelief, plonking down onto the sofa in the corner. Huh, who would have thought to do that... Furrowing her brows, feeling something behind a cushion, she shifts digging around for it. Her face scrunches up in concentration.

'I take it you didn't actually read the scroll? So, you don't know what else was included?'

'Err, no...is that a bad thing? It was only Kiba who read the scroll...'

'Actually that may complicate things...we'll discuss this later though, after I've given everyone the mission brief.' Tsunade tells her, clearing her throat and gesturing to the pillow. 'If you don't mind, I'd like my secret stash to _remain_ secret and _hidden_ from Shizune's sight.'

Pausing half way through her attempt to get the sake bottle out, Naruto grins sheepishly. Retrieving her hand and instead adjusting pillows so she can sit comfortably.

'Are you sure you don't want some now, just for good luck?'

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade answers 'I'm sure.'

'Positive? They say a nice brew in the morning brightens your day.'

'I'm posi-I am _not_ in a bad mood.' Tsunade warns the young blonde, her fists clenching at the sight of her temptation.

'So...I can't persuade you for a quick swig?'

' _No_.'

'Sure?' she asks, swirling the bottle so the liquid inside tinkles.

'Brat, I have a job to do. A drink is the _least_ of my problems.'

'No, it causes more problems,' Naruto grins cheekily, tucking the bottle away safely as she hears a knock at the door.

Tsunade, cottoning on to what the blonde's inclining, stops herself from throttling the brat as the door opens, allowing Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, followed by Akamaru, to enter.

'Ah, right on time you three,' she greets, gesturing them to close the door and come in.

' _What_? How are they right on time when I'm _'late'_?!' Naruto yells indignantly, pursing her lips as she sits forward.

Ignoring the blonde's point, Tsunade clears her throat and returns to sitting behind her desk. Shuffling some paperwork into a pile accordingly, she says 'I trust everyone got my scroll and there aren't any problems preventing you from going on this mission?'

'Yes, I'm calling out abuse for not listening to me!' Naruto exclaims, pointing a finger at the busty Hokage, who merely rolls her eyes.

'Correction, does anyone have any problems, _apart_ from Naruto, preventing you from going on the mission?'

Silence is her answer.

Clapping her hands together like a judge finalising an answer, she begins informing them of what exactly the mission entails.

'It seems there have been disturbances in the Land of Snow, their transportation of goods and supplies have never once made it to Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow, over the past few months. There's reason for concern because, as some of you may know, Yukigakure pride themselves over their development of technology. They have railroads, power generators, snow mobiles and, possibly their greatest development, Chakra Armour. I believe Kakashi, you, Naruto and Sakura, have actually gone up against this type of armour before, so I'm sure you can understand their worry for it not being delivered safely.'

'Of course, there armour makes them virtually immune to ninjutsu and genjutsu,' Sakura supplies, also inquiring, 'Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, why are they still creating these Chakra Armours if they're not necessarily needed? I mean, they're not on the brink of war, are they?'

'No, it's a fair point to make, Sakura. I have little understanding of this Chakra Armour and I doubt the other Kage's are aware of this development. However, there have been rumours milling around concerning a possible war in the Land of Snow. There's now evidently some justification to those rumours if their Chakra Armour and supplies are going missing, whilst being transported. Perhaps an opposing village is taking them to rebel, I don't know. However, this is your mission. You're to find out why the supplies are going missing, where they are going and how to prevent it. The last thing we need is a war, especially against this Chakra Armour.'

'Of course, Tsunade-sama,' they answer in unison, all having clearly understood.

'Good, are there any questions?' Tsunade asks, her hazel eyes narrowing as she roams over the shinobi in front of her.

Seeing no clear worry or reason for concern, she clarifies 'Alright then, Kakashi I'm making you leader for this mission. I believe the mission may take two weeks, however if an extension is required send a hawk notifying me. You are to leave the village in three hours, the best of luck to you all.'

Bowing the group turn to leave, however Tsunade calls out hastily before everyone can depart 'Could I just have a private word with Naruto, for a few minutes? The rest of you can go.'

Sending curious glances the blonde's way, they all head out, chatter beginning to strike as they leave the office.

Naruto doesn't miss the look sent from Kiba as he passes her. She doesn't meet his eyes. The last thing she needs is him pestering about what's going to be talked about in here. It's none of his business if he's not invited to listen too.

Hearing the footfalls of her team slowly fade away, Naruto turns her attention to the old hag as she lounges in her office chair.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade tilts her head back, twirling the chair slightly, so she can look out the window. The window overlooks the village of Konoha, the chatter and laughter amongst the civilians reaching and filtering through the slightly ajar window creating a buzz in the overly warm office. It's a background noise to the silence that falls over the office.

Naruto fidgets slightly, shifting her foot and scratching her cheek. She'd never really been in Oba-chan's office without them talking about something, laughter bouncing off the walls and arguments often filtering down the hallway. To stand in silence made her apprehensive as to what's going to be discussed.

'I wonder how long it's been...four, five years? Perhaps too long.' Naruto jumps slightly, peaking her head up to look at Tsunade. She has her back to Naruto though, now that she's standing. Her arms are clasped behind her back as she looks out the window.

'Should I have sent streams of teams out to retrieve or done nothing, like I have and continue to do so?' her voice turns sombre, yet she never looks back at Naruto.

'I've spent so many hours pondering over this. Should I have done this, what if I'd done this differently, but if I had what would the outcome be? Would they come back or would I have to write more condolences letters to families and close friends? It's a tough job, being Hokage, knowing that you either fail your village, diminishing the respect and love they have for you, or you fail yourself, for not having the courage to just bite the bullet and stop second guessing things.'

'Hey, Oba-chan-'

'-Because, honestly, it's getting tough now,' Tsunade interjects, turning around and facing Naruto. Staring straight into those hazel eyes, Naruto finds it hard to look away. The strength and compassion in those eyes lights a flame within Naruto, her breath catching in her throat.

'It's hard to look at you, Gaki, knowing exactly what's going through that head of yours every time you walk through that door. Will there, finally, be a retrieval mission for you? Can you finally lay demons to rest and move on? I don't want to see you living and regretting, yet every time you enter this office it's like a slap to the face. I damn well see it. From the tid bits of information I get off Sakura and your friends. The fact you don't socialise as much as you used to. They ask me what they can do and instead of telling them, I ask myself the very same question. Guilty is called though because I know exactly what to do and yet I don't.'

Naruto's eyes widen, enrapt in the elderly blonde's words as she pours her thoughts out into the room. This day will be remembered for as long as Naruto lives. The day she hears what her mother like figure thinks of all that's happened. How the blame not only falls on Naruto's own shoulders for not bringing him back that day but also the affect she's caused on her friends and Tsunade. Her heart rams inside of her body, trying to understand all that the blonde Kage has to say, yet she's ultimately mind blown.

'So, god damn it, you beautiful, dumb yet witty, loud mouthed, adventurous and kind hearted blonde. Take this as your final chance. Either lay those blasted demons to rest, come back to reality and see what you're missing or get on that high horse of his and shove him back here, whether he's kicking and screaming or knocked out for the count. I don't care. Just bring him home, Naruto. Or do whatever you need to. I want to see you as that happy go lucky girl I once knew.'

Her voice wobbling, Tsunade walks forward. Her heels beating out the rhythm of her steps as she engulfs Naruto in a hug. Kissing her forehead and soothingly rubbing her back and shoulders. Looking back on this, Naruto would realise that the wetness on her cheeks weren't from Tsunade crying but from her own tears. Her own tears because of finally being granted something she's been needing, for so long. To finally clasp the lock shut or fall, once more, into Pandora's box.

'I'll bring him home...I promise...' she whispers breathlessly into the older blonde's shoulder. Gratitude that she can never repay in this lifetime fills her. Naruto knows that this can't go on anymore.

It's time Sasuke comes home.

For good.

* * *

Opening her flat door, Naruto leans on it heavily once it's shut. The quietness of her home settles in her skin, seeping yet not breaking the rapid thudding of her heart. The last hour tumbles around her brain, words fluttering in and out of clarity as her hands shake. Adrenaline spikes, yet she takes a steady breath. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips, yet she doesn't know what for.

Sliding down, she covers her face, drawing her knees close to her body. Sudden exhaustion makes her eye lids heavy. She plays out the last words spoken between her and Tsunade through her head, once more, just to make sure it's not some joke.

* * *

 _'Good,' Tsunade whispers, pulling back and cupping the teen's cheeks, wiping the pads of her thumbs over them. Her hazel eyes seem to shine as a softness envelops them._

 _'...I don't suppose you've been on the drink again,' Naruto jokes weakly, a trembling grin surfacing._

 _Snorting the blonde winces, tilting her head a little as she mumbles 'Maybe a little...'_

 _Naruto giggles yet, so overcome with emotion, it comes out as a squawk of noise._

 _'Just a smidge...'_

 _'I really do need to stop,' the blonde Kage sighs, grazing Naruto's whiskered cheek once more before pulling away._

 _'Mm, but you won't,' Naruto replies, grinning as she wipes her nose with the back of her hand. She knows the old hag all too well._

 _'Hmph, we'll see,' Tsunade wryly answers, wandering over to the couch and pulling out the bottle of sake. Popping the top, Tsunade heads over to her desk to grab the cup lying idly. Finding it under the mass of paperwork, she pours herself a cup. Lifting it, as if in a small 'cheers', she pauses before downing the drink._

 _Naruto merely shakes her head at the irony._

 _'Y'know, I'd like to meet this Uchiha of yours. You don't half go on about him, yet I've never even bleedin' met him!'_

 _She pulls a tight smile, shrugging her shoulders a little in embarrassment. She didn't go on about him all the time, perhaps when she was younger, yes, but not anymore._

 _'Anyway,' Tsunade concludes, shrugging off her sudden well of emotion and pulling on her business like façade, 'your Uchiha has been apparently spotted in the Land of Snow over the last few days. My guess is he's still there right now. I've got an old friend up in the mountain of Land. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you, say, dropped by to have a nice chat. Then you can go and scare the day lights out of that Uchiha of yours.'_

 _Taking in the information, blushing slightly at Tsunade's choice of words, Naruto turns and heads for the door. Mumbling as she goes, 'He's not_ my _Uchiha.'_

 _As she shuts the door, she hears Tsunade chuckle and retort,_

 _'Yeah, whatever brat. Just bring him home...it's been too long.'_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Naruto steadily gets up off the floor, with a little help from the wall for balance. Her legs are still a bit shaky from training. Walking over to her desk, she pulls out a blank scroll. Remembering she has to ask Iruka to water her plants, whilst she's away. The sensei wouldn't mind doing it at all; it's just notifying him beforehand. Being the head teacher at the Academy meant Iruka was more often than not swept off his feet with all the work and children.

Naruto admires him because she certainly couldn't do what he did for a living. All she's got to do is look back at her own childhood of pranks and realise the dishing out the repercussions for them are no fun. Then again, like Genma and Raidō, she'd set up a pretty nifty exercise routine for them. They hardly ever had to train thanks to her. Of course now they're chasing after youngsters, seven years younger than Naruto.

Scrawling out a message to Iruka, she sets it to the side, knowing she'll deliver it on the way to the main gates. Standing, she stretches out her limbs, hearing the satisfying cracks of her bones, having been sitting down for a bit too long. Pondering on what she could do, knowing that her stuff's already packed and ready to go, she wanders over to her watering can. She could always water the plants, she hadn't yet this morning. Filling the can with water at the tap, she carefully manoeuvres the plants leaves and foliage to reach the soil. Something about gardening always calms her. She'd overheard Ino mentioning something about it being therapeutic. Perhaps it's just her way to wind down...

Halting, after watering the sunflowers, Naruto tentatively caresses the fruit growing under the large leaves. In a few more days, the little green orb would ripen and transform into a vibrant rosy red. Lifting the leaves slightly, to get a better look, Naruto smiles softly, noticing some of the fruit already.

A crimson red signifying they were ready for picking.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Phew, the feelings in this chapter are riding high. Honestly, there's a section after the tomato scene which really would've got you all uppity, however I took it out as the word count was getting a little bit too big. It just means the next chapters beginning is already sorted out!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I really liked writing this one.

I probably won't be able to update until the weekend now, seeing as I have exams every day next week.

Then again, I only have next week as a full exam week. The week after I have three and then one. Hallelujah!

I hope everyone's enjoying their Summer so far and to anyone doing exams too, good luck! :)

Please remember to: favourite, follow and review.

Thanks and stay tuned,

 **ForgetMeNot189**


End file.
